1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door openers, generally, and more particularly, to vehicle proximity door openers.
2. Background Art
One conventional method of entry to vehicles via a door is by manually (or electronically with a remote control such as a key fob) unlocking a door lock mechanism, manually operating a door handle and latch mechanism, and then opening the door to gain access to the vehicle. Similarly, conventional exit from vehicles is via manually operating a manual door handle and latch mechanism and then opening the door to leave the vehicle, followed by manual (or electronic) door lock mechanism locking.
Conventional vehicle passive entry/passive exit systems only improve upon the manual systems by providing electronically controlled, hands-free unlocking and locking of the door lock. Manual operation of the door handle and latch mechanisms followed by opening the door is still required to gain entry to and exit from the vehicle.
Conventional manual door handle and latch mechanisms can have significant cost and weight, provide thieves an access path to the vehicle, squeak and rattle, require adjustment and maintenance, and be cumbersome or difficult to operate under some conditions such as when wearing thick gloves or mittens, carrying packages, etc. Furthermore, manual door handles can present styling challenges for vehicle interior and exterior designs and aerodynamic drag on the vehicle exterior.
Thus, there exists a need for a vehicle proximity door opener system that eliminates the conventional exterior and interior manual door opening mechanisms. Such an improvement would thereby reduce vehicle cost and weight, and improve vehicle security and customer convenience when compared to conventional door opening systems.